comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Volthoom (New Earth-Three)
History Early Existence Energy Form The being that would become Volthoom came into existence as a sentient energy being without a physical form around the same time the universe formed. He would remain this way for eons, which he described as a boring period of time. Physical Form At some point after roaming through the galaxy for eons, he would come into contact with an advanced race of blue skinned aliens called the Maltusians. The race would take pity on him, after he told them how much he wanted a physical form, so he could better be a part of the universe. The Maltusians would use their advancements in technology to create Volthoom a body to hold his energy form and be controlled by him. The aliens hoped that by giving Volthoom a body they helped him in better understanding each other. This plea for help would soon be revealed to be a lie however, due to Volthoom upon gain control of the body began killing and enslaving the Maltusians. Volthoom proved to be nothing more then a malevolent and evil being who only cared about himself. His evil reign and slaughtering of the Maltusians would end quickly as it began by a scientist called Krona, who invented a Power Gauntlet that used Volthoom's same energy to fight him. The two would fight a long and brutal fight, which ended with Krona the apparent victor, but Krona did not deliver a killing blow to destroy Volthoom's body, due to the realization that Volthoom could just return to his energy form and find another race to create him a body. Realizing that any conventional prison would not work, Krona would decided to seal Volthoom inside an object just to make it hard for Volthoom's evil to spread. The Ring Krona would create a ring to seal Volthoom in, which restrained him from using his own powers, but if placed on another being would allow Volthoom to influence and manipulate the being into using his true power at the cost of the wearers life or the life of those the wearer kills. Krona would decide to leave his home planet of Maltus along with the ring to keep it out of the hands of those as evil as Volthoom. Power Ring Meeting Harold Jordan At some unknown point in time Volthoom would become separated from Krona and ended up in the hands of several different alien hosts, who he managed to drain the life-force out of. His most recent host was an alien theft known as Abin Sur who had stolen him from an alien ring collector. After an unknown amount of time with Abin Sur, he began to grow close to killing Abin Sur and began to grow desperate for a new host. With little options left, Volthoom tricked Abin into going to a nearby world with life on it and give the ring to a new host by promising that if he did he could be free of him. Desperate to be rid of Volthoom, Abin would agree to the terms and would travel to an underdeveloped world called Earth, where he faked a crash landing an waited for some fool to come. The fool in the form of Harold Jordan would arrive after he was being chased by the police for crimes he had committed. Abin would trick Harold in taking the ring from him by telling him that he was dying and that the ring would give him powers beyond his wildest dreams. Harold would believe him and would take Volthoom from Abin, which caused Abin to die instantly due to Volthoom draining the remaining life energy out of him. Upon putting the ring on Volthoom would aid Harold in killing his old boss and the police officers chasing him. After doing so he would reveal his true intentions to Harold and force him to do his bidding to stay alive. The Emerald Terror Category:Males Category:Energy Beings Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Detection Category:Immortals Category:Life Draining Category:Fear Empowerment Category:Villains Category:New Earth-Three Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Space Survival Category:Force Field Generation Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Power Limitation Category:Power Bestowal